


Hooked on a Feeling

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so me and my friend came up with this love ship of Jim Kirk and Peter Quill and this is basically a rough draft that I felt like posting about these two and their first meeting. So it's a drabble. Just a one shot. Short and sweet so...yeah! I hope you enjoy! Here's my friend's story for Quirk, you should totally check it out. If you like smut, then this is the place to go for our Quirk. She's a great writer and awesome so go check it out!!!</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2245974</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so me and my friend came up with this love ship of Jim Kirk and Peter Quill and this is basically a rough draft that I felt like posting about these two and their first meeting. So it's a drabble. Just a one shot. Short and sweet so...yeah! I hope you enjoy! Here's my friend's story for Quirk, you should totally check it out. If you like smut, then this is the place to go for our Quirk. She's a great writer and awesome so go check it out!!!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2245974

It was a surprise to even the Federation that the infamous “Guardians of Galaxy” were still living and breathing and...thefting. Since Ronan, they’d had little jobs. Some would be bigger than others, but they had never been to the scale of Ronan’s attack in 2014. So, of course, Peter Quill led them to thefting and stealing and selling whatever they were comissioned to steal. Some of it was dangerous, some of it were just old relics. An old relic from Starfleet’s valuable, supposedly secured lock room had been stolen. And all they caught was a tree-man, a racoon, a large, bulky tattooed man, an Orion woman, and a human. Of course, they sent their best out to catch them and return the relic so it wouldn’t be further harmed. They sent the Enterprise; a ship of noble standards with a crew who had a heart of gold and a kick ass captain to match. 

Jim was loyal to the Federation along a few terms and regulations. Everything else was his way or another way if it seemed like a better choice. And they had orders to capture the fugitives and return them down to the Federation, which once were Nova’s Headquarters. They had moved to a more secure location on Terran, rather than staying on Xandar. It all seemed so easy. Jim and his crew had dealt with much worse, so catching up a few rule breakers was nothing too extreme. And as soon as they were given orders, Jim and his crew were off, searching the skies for the five “guardians”. As they left, Jim didn’t think much of how this trip would affect himself and his crew for the better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter Quill lived for the thrill of snatching and selling. It’s what got him and his family through the shit that their ship and they endured. They had just gotten back from a risky but successful mission from Starfleet Headquarters, snatching up a very important model of a large black ship by the name of Vengance. It was said to go for a lot of units. Possibly 500,00 Units. They desperately needed the money. Their last encounter had damaged the outer shell of the ship, some of the retro paint, chipping away. They had been traveling safely until a large, pristine...white ship, same model of the Vengance, appeared out of no where, snapping into their view. At first they thought nothing of it. But that was before a transmission appeared on their outdated, small screen down in the mess room. There was a worried, eletric, blue eyed, clean shaven man staring into the camera with worry, asking for the relic back with no hassle. And if not, they would come aboard with force. When no one responded, and refused to give it back, they attacked. It was very sudden, but only Peter was taken into custody. He’d been hiding the relic in his knapsack and they knew it. The Milano had shot off, hiding away and thinking of a plan to save Peter. They left Peter aboard the Enterprise, being held in a small cell block, which he profusely refused to be put into. He complained it was too small and was quite bland, compared to his standards of prison cells. They ignored him and left promptly, leaving him to his own devices, in which he broke out and tried to call the Milano close to ship so he could at least escape and get his ass out of there with the pricey relic in hand. Of course, they were too slow and the ship’s Captain had stunned him, leaving him shaking and actually, quite terrified. Scared for his life. Their Captain was a strong man, ruthless and quite set on getting his relic back. As he lay there shaking, he looked up and saw the Captain, his stern, war-face...melt into a worried looks. His forehead creasing with guilt. He ordered something quickly, but Peter couldn’t comprehend it. He was already out like a light. He had woken up in a Medical Bay. And the Captain was there, asking if he was okay. 

The three hours he spent in the MedBay, Peter grew closer to Jim...Jim Kirk, the Captain. He’d learned his whole life story within moments and Peter...told his story, but to an extent. He didn’t want to give the gory, sad, depressing details and feelings that never dulled for him. Jim was a nice guy, probably pansexual from all the stories he told, which only made Peter chuckle. Peter considered himself bisexual, even though he’d never really...done anything with a guy, persay. He grinned as he listened to Jim and he felt warm near him. Never a dull moment in his life, well stocked with money, a nice ship and crew. He was slightly envious of him. The money, the love...everything. And seeing that he was such a humble man, he couldn’t help but break under the pressure. Peter gave up the relic, shyly handing it to Jim, who took with a bright, soft smile, thanking him gently.  
“Thank you Peter...or should I say, Star Lord.” Jim chuckled and took the small toy model of the ship, shivering at the sight of it. Memories flooded his brain from the Khan incident, which was something he never wanted to remember again. 

Peter Quill blushed at the nickname. Star Lord... it’s the cherished nickname that his late mother called him. It was the name that meant so much to him. “Hey, it’s no problem! It’s just a toy...so I mean...I can find the money somewhere else. The ship wasn’t that much...” He mumbled and looked around the Medical Bay. His family would kill him...giving away their month’s hard work. But those eletric blue eyes...he was victim to them. 

Jim smiled at Peter and offered his hand to the other. “To the observatory deck? Just time to pass while your crew comes back to pick you up?” He asked flashed his winning smile to the outlaw. 

Staring up at the other, he shrugged and nodded, taking Jim’s hand, curtseying as if they were at a formal ball and he was accepting a dance from the Kingdoms most dreamy... handsome, noble prince. His face reddened at the thought. “Why the hell not? I bet your ship’s observatory is better view than my flight deck’s view...it’s constricting.” He chuckled and let Jim lead him out of the Medical Bay, babbling on and on just to keep the mood light and to keep the conversation going. Jim laughed every now and again, commenting on his conversation and then there’d be another cheery, real laugh. It was attention that was so much more different than the attention he’d been used to. And he liked it. It was nice. 

When they arrived to the observatory deck, Jim led them to railing, leaning against the rail, crossing arms as he looked out at the stars and galaxies and the moons. “Beautiful...don’t ya think? I try to get out here every chance I get...it’s hard.” He sighed and rubbed his neck before turning and looking at Peter, who was wistfully staring off into the stars, maybe he saw a few watery tears budding in the other man’s eyes, but he didn’t ask. He just patted his shoulder and left his hand there. “I told my first officer and CMO that when and if I die, send me off to into space, because I want to be with stars. They thought I was crazy...” Jim sighed.  
Peter looked over at Jim as he spoke, feeling the friendly, warm hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked away and wiped his eyes, staring off, giving a small chuckle. “Sounds like something I’d do...I’ve got people out there waiting and watching for me in the stars...” He sighed and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I miss...my real family...” Peter confessed softly. 

It didn’t take Jim very long to understand and piece everything together. “So your crew...you aren’t related.” He chuckled softly, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.  
“No. Not at all.” Peter laughed and sighed, a smile on his face, leaning his head next to Jim’s, seeing if he would even welcome the action. And he did. Jim leaned into it as well, his arm sliding down to his waist, chuckling some. 

“They seem...different...nice people...” He cooed and smiled, letting his eyes close as the warm feeling sank into his skin. 

The moment and mood were quickly killed when a loud, annoying voice yelled from behind them. “Alright you savage assholes! Hand over Peter or we’ll blow the place away.” It surprised Jim, making him jump and knock heads with Peter, wincing in pain, while the other just yelled and spun on his heels, glaring at the group of misfits, looking incredously at them. 

“Guys! Guys! Don’t! Jim and I are on good terms! I gave him the ship back...” Peter confessed and smiled weakly at them while Jim just stared in shock. Had they hurt anyone? Killed anyone? He made a move to attack with the phaser, but he remembered that this was the only...crazy family Peter had. 

The racoon and Orion woman stared at him and Jim, crossing their arms. “You did WHAT?! That ship was our payment for three months, plus damages for our ship done by these assholes! And what about food, Peter?! Didya think about that, you big doofus?!” The racoon screamed and stomped over to Jim, staring up at him.

Jim looked at Peter and frowned. Peter didn’t tell him how much it was...and that they needed it to basically survive. It was a goddamned shock to him. He shuffled the toy out of his pocket and stared at the racoon and Peter. “Here, take it. I didn’t know how much this meant to you...” He explained and bit his lip, watching as the racoon snatched the toy up and laughed, walking back to the group. 

“Come on Peter...it’s time to go home...” The Orion woman spoke kindly and smiled, waving him over. 

Peter looked at Jim and the woman before smiling, taking Jim’s hand and yanking him forward. “I want Jim to come. He needs to see my ship!” Peter smiled and beamed like a little boy, wanting to show off his new toy. And Jim swooned at that. A proud captain. 

The others all looked at Jim disapprovingly. His crew was stiff and annoying. And he had taken their Captain and friend, hostage. They despised him. But Peter seemed to take a liking to him, so they let the jackass on the ship. Of course, Jim never told the crew he was leaving, but he liked surprising his crew here and there. 

When they arrived on the ship, Jim was met with a strong stench. It wasn’t very good, then again, it wasn’t that bad. It was small, crowded and...as he looked around, he realized that this ship had been customly made. A...large...20th century radio implanted into the wall, a bunk like bed, hovering against the wall, orange retro cushions everywhere he looked. Candy wrappers, chip bags, tissues, napkins, old food, soda bottles...everything that could be imagined, was there. Knives, daggers, guns, ships parts, money... And as if it was perfect background music, muffled and slightly muted, a song played. Jim smiled and closed his eyes, gently bobbing his head to it.

“Like it? Hooked on a feeling by Blue Swede...” He chuckled and began to dance to it himself, simply enjoying himself and “rocking out”. Jim couldn’t help but laugh and look at him with admiration. He had no humiliation whatsoever and that was flattering on a Captain. On anyone. Peter’s crew only looked on and laughed, rolling their eyes. Jim grinned and began to shake a little, shaking his head, legs and arms as he tried to find a rhythm to dance to. He was actually enjoying himself, catching the pure joy on Peter’s face as he danced and rocked out. It was cute... 

They danced for a long time before the tunes changed to a much slower pace. Peter Caught Jim’s elbow and pulled him from his wild dancing, grinning at the other. “Have you ever slow danced to David Bowie before?” He asked with a grin on his face. 

Jim’s face went red as he stared at Peter’s joyful face. “I-I haven’t slow danced...at all before...” He confessed and looked down at the floor, only finding more wrappers and napkins. He laughed to himself and looked back up. 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes, surprise in his face. “Oh...well I’ll teach you. Put your arms..around my neck.” He ordered and smiled as he slowly danced from side to side, looking at Jim with...a look he’d never seen before. Jim just nodded and flung his arms around Peter’s neck, his nerves getting to him as his fingers and toes grew clammy. He sighed and looked around, jumping a little when Peter put his hands gingerly on his waist. He looked back at Peter and smiled at him, slowly rocking side to side. “Now just follow my lead and if you step on my feet, that’s fine.” He laughed and grinned at him, slowly leading him around. Jim grinned and blushed, following his lead slowly, only stumbling a couple times. Jim lost himself in the music and the feeling and smiled, watching as the crew filed out and it was just them. And that’s when they stopped swirling around the small dance floor only to be planted in the middle, rocking from side to side. Jim’s heart was swelling and Peter’s hands were shaking with nerves. They were both equally nervous. 

“This...slow dancing is nice...did you learn it on earth?” Jim asked softly, his fingers finding themselves tangling in the hair near the nape of Peter’s neck gently in a soothing motion. 

Peter smiled and stared at him, his thumbs rubbing small circles around Jim’s waist. “Yeah...middle school dances...guess it teaches a lot.” He laughed and smiled at Jim before looking down. “My mom chaperoned a lot of them...and then when she...when I left...earth...I mean, no more dances for me...no more...anything fun. No childhood.” Peter mumbled. 

Jim frowned and brought his hands to cup Peter’s face, staring at him, pressing closer gently. “Hey, look at what you’re doing now...I may not be a pretty girl...but hopefully I’m worth something to dance with.” He laughed and smiled, staring into his eyes. 

Peter looked at Jim and sighed, a small smile quirking in the corner of his mouth. He leaned into Jim’s hands and leaned into him, his eyes gently sliding close. He brushed his nose against Jim’s, his lips barely parted as he could feel the breath on his lips. “I think I’m lucky to have you here...dancing with me.” He murmured and felt Jim’s fingertips grip peter’s face before pulling him into the soft, slow kiss. 

Jim tangled his fingers Peter’s hair, pulling him closer into a sweet, soft kiss. He could feel the other’s stubble all over his face as he kissed him, but he relished in that fact. It felt nice...so nice. He whimpered into Peter’s lips, his eyes squeezed shut. He could smell the ship’s scent heavy on Peter, as well as hints of leather and...lavender maybe? He grinned and leaned against the wall behind him, feeling Peter’s hands grasping for his shoulders and arms, eventually finding their way to his hips. He smiled against the kiss and pulled back. “I’ll give you...the money...” He breathed and smiled brightly. 

Peter grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, nodding. “Kay...money...fix the ship...” He murmured and gasped between the kisses, his hands scrambling over his hips. “Thank you...Jim...thank you.” He breathed and pulled back, just to see Jim pull him back in for another kiss, his breathing heavy as he pulled Peter against him. Hard. And as Peter cupped the back of Jim’s neck to kiss him deeper, he heard the soft voice of Jim whisper “Star Lord” on his lips...It’s had been such a long time since someone had touched him and held him like this, and called his name is such a caring way... He relaxed and moaned softly into jim’s mouth, pinning the man against the wall, chest to chest, feeling the other man’s chest rising heavily and quickly.

Jim gasped and grasped for Peter’s jacket, crumpling his fingers in it, just feeling the warmth that the man gave out. He let his head fall back, Peter now kissing his parted, red lips. He pulled back and pressed his hands against Peter’s chest, smiling at him, lips red and swollen. 

“You’re a damn good kisser.” Jim murmured and traced lines over his chest, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Peter’s neck. Jim sighed into his neck and smiled, closing his eyes and burying his face in Peter’s shirt. He felt so lively and happy.

“I figured...” Peter laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his temple, pulling back, away from Jim’s staring at him. “I should get you back to your own ship...” He sighed and looked at Jim, his eyes traced with longing and loneliness. 

Jim stared back up at Peter, seeing the look in his eye. He certainly wasn’t quite ready to leave just yet. Not now when things were seeming like they were looking up. “I can stay for the night.” He blushed and dropped his head in embarassement. “That is, if you have a place for me to stay.” Jim mumbled. 

Peter laughed and reached out for Jim’s hand, taking it and tugging him back into the base of the ship, walking him through it’s winding, but short hallways, stopping at a room where the door was closed and locked. Three locks on the door. He leaned forward and fiddled with the locks, dropping Jim’s hand momentarily before the door popped out with an audible thud. Jim jumped slightly at the noise, and reached out, grabbing Peter’s arm. The other looked back and just shot Jim a soft smile and led Jim into the small room, pulling him close up by his side, an arm around his waist and a smile as bright as the stars, on his face.


End file.
